User talk:Kirimisakana
【S-TRIBE】White karaoke on NND! For English listener/creator, here is the draft translation. NND Zero user is allowed to DL/use in NND, under JASRAC hole-license. JASRAC and NND has agreed on "copying music by one's ear". SOSOSO P tried it. We, S-TRIBE is now testing new using of NND.The points of "White karaoke" are below. 1.The "ホワイトカラオケ( white karaoke )" is NOT illegal download.You can DL the mp4, change its format to mp3, and enjoy on your PC, player or smart phone. 2.After you enjoyed and sing some song with the white karaoke, you can contribute "歌ってみた" on NND/YouTube. It's all allowed in the agreement between NND/YouTube and JASRAC. 3.Let's not reprint on other movie sites. Those reprinting is not allowed by copyright law and NND/YouTube-JASRAC license. New copyright act defined the illegal download and too tighten up "what to do/not to do" to be creative. This "white karaoke" is suggestion from a creator. Please enjoy and use these karaoke mp3! Be more creative! Enjoy music, enjoy life!ヽ(＞▽＜)ﾉ Have more questions? Please check our website. S-TRIBE http://s-tribe.net/karaoke/ The FAQ is Japanese version only right now. Have any question? First, read and understand the Copyright Act (http://eiyaku.hounavi.jp/taiyaku/s45a04802.php ). Second, menthion me on twitter. @Kirimisakana) F.A.Qs about white karaoke: 1. Can I request the music? I'm sorry to say that, "no, you can't". 2.Can I contribute or upload my song/playing instrument/VOCALOID song with this mp3? If it is allowed. You can contribute the song to NND/YouTube. You can "allow downloading" it ( NND/YouTube only). Other contribution should be allowed from website. 3.Can I use it for second/Nth derivative work? You should follow the rule of web service that you'll upload. 4. Can I change the key? Can I shorten the length of track? Can I remix the track? Yes, you can. ;D 5. Can I use it in the commercial works? Can I use it in the non-commercial onerous works ( coterie works ) ? No, you can't. We S-TRIBE don't allow those onerous using basically. Really need to use? Please email S-TRIBE in correct Japanese. 6.Can I use other web service / place / events? It is depend on each music's license.Ask questions to the owner where you want to do that. The crack from each ends of bridge #What is "bridge" mean? #What had happen here? #Why did I upset at this? #How about my measures? What is "bridge" mean? This is not my original idea. Former translators hit upon this. The translator's work is similar to bridge. This ideal bridge is on between one culture to another. The "crack", it's sort of an unreasonable handling of VOCALOID music. VOCALOID-P and amateur translator are ill-handling. What had happen here? 5 people in this story. First is Mr. M as VOCALOID P, has no connection to any kind of translators. Also had not joined VOCALOID community SNS. Second is Mr. X, amateur translator respected in Chinese language area. Third, Mr. Y, a.k.a amateur YouTube creator. Forth, Mr. Z another amateur translator in Taiwan, not good at Japanese communication. And last is me, Kirimisakana. {C}first act: Kirimisakana watched the YouTube video. It described that "has the approval of translation". I wondered, more to say, was suspicious about it. So, I send twitter mention to original author, Mr. M "This video announced that they got your approval of translation, Japanese to Chinese. Is that true?" Mr. M RTed & replied, "No, I didn't allow." {C}second act: Kirimisakana posted blog in SNS. Asked for more information about it. And firmly ignored to "act without certain evidence". The reasons are two. One, Mr. M has no direct connection with me. Is he valuable to believe? With no harm, he just forget about something important. Two, I'm a translator, the bridge between two cultures. I should restrict rashly action. {C}third act: Mr. X, the translator who respected in Japan and other countries gave me the information. He gave me one good explain. It was screen-shot, the evidence. The evidence of approval. In the picture, Mr. M gave Mr. Z his approval, translation Japanese to Chinese and uploading video. From the e-mail Mr. Z send, he is not good at Japanese communication. To say more directly, the knowledge might be in his brain, but it's trapped there. {C}forth act: I've read about like this situation. Though, never thought it would happen to me. It's caused by perfect combination of lapse of memory, ill-mannered behavior and highly political miss-spelling. I'll talk about details later. According to the e-mail, Mr. M couldn't remind/didn't understand what he did. I send mention to him, "Didn't you allow it( approval ) to Taiwan fans?" {C}fifth act: Mr. X and I exchanged direct messages. In the message, several things ware turned out. The unknown YouTube creator is NOT Mr. Z ( translator ). It was Mr. Y, an amateur YouTube creator. This explain why his YouTube ID was unfamiliar to Mr. M and me. And Mr. Z didn7t report anything to Mr. M Poor Mr. M! He hadn't known about what/how his work was treated. It is natural for him that he deny about approval. Mr. X promised that he set Mr. Z right in his manner. Make Mr. Z apologize to Mr. M sixth act:Mr. M didn't reply to me. So, nobody knows what has happen exactly on Twitter. The followers of Mr. M know is "Mr. M’s work was ill-treated by Chinese" only. Mr. M wasn't member of SNS, so I have no hint of Mr. Z apologizing. That all I know. Why did I upset at this? With this situation, the most upsetting is "ill-mannered behavior". The "ill-mannered behavior" is halfway between being too lazy to act and too dumb to know what to do. Second, a Mr. M’s reaction, that impress Japanese fans as Chinese are wretched liar. Fans tend to believe their creator, not me. I can’t stand up like this prejudice. If I would call anyone as traitor, I should have robust evidence. What he had done? Spreading the one-sided information about oversea fan, hiding his mistake. I don't upset at lapse of memory of Mr. M From my survey of his works, there are not too much work to remind. If he pretended to having much free-time perfectly, it succeeded. Conclusion? I have summarized about the crack from each ends of bridge, from Japanese creator's side and oversea translator's side. One might make the case that "if Mr. M remind his approval". Though, I would want to go further. The problem must be in our manor. I have no business telling you what to do, I know. Just a suggestion. Are you going to cause like this turbulence and prejudice? {C}Oh, I nearly slipped my mistake “highly political miss-spelling“. I wonder if I wrote “Taipei China” instead of “Chinese”. *grin* About self-called "fan translation": I have little firm opinion about it. As a native Japanese and English learner, I really love two language worlds. There are some difference and many similarity, tasting them are very exciting. experience. When I saw some "fan translation", the experience was awful. The translation was machine made. Not a fan who loves VOCALOID songs. I shrugged and asked to myself. "How dare they can upload such a wrong quality words and phrases?" A moment after, I stopped the movie and never watch "fan translated”PV on YouTube. I started “fan translation” my best favorite song - my friend's work. Kirimisakana 14:46, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Some fan translations are stupid and wrong. Because most fans are lazy enough to learn Japanese. So, they use Google Translate, or something. (__ __ |||) And the fact that some fans are not Japanese to begin with, and try too "Weeaboo" speak, making it think like it is Japanese. K4KING 15:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) : ::>K4KING san ::Thank you for your useful imformation. We are seen to have same trouble in translation between two languages. I couldn't deny every "White Japanese" style, at all. There are good translations and PVs, like damesukekun's one.The reason that I came here is his "build a bridge" challange. *smile*Kirimisakana 22:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::My goal here to is bridging as well. Unfortunately, I always get hindered by unnecessary dramas and misunderstandings. Although I can say this: You and Damesukekun are way ahead of me. And I'm only good at interpreting and explaining in English. >_<K4KING 02:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Current project: #The entertainment unit, "S-TRIBE" PV(s). First is singer "Lilith" sings an "original VOCALOID song". Second is for Kagamine Anniversary. Oh,dear, I can't open any more information. More secrets make more fun. #Collaboration with "Japanese businessman P". My part(making picture materials for PV) has done. The song of Nekomura Iroha is beautiful. Her voice touched my heart. If you have a new steps of life, this song will suit for your heart.I'll show PV this Saturday. done! #Make the 3D models for 2D illustration. Would it be curious? I have a plobrem in my right eye, so need help of some 3D software to decide the pose of character and position of objects. Then, I can't allow any pyracy act against me. It should be dreadful for all creative people. I'll open the 3D models data ( OBJ format ) in CC-BY-SA 3.0 license. I understood that I have no talents or resouces for 3D. OooooOooOo... #Translate some VOCALOID/UTAU lyrics to English. Some critics say "Kirimisakana, the self-calling translator is too judice to translate Japanese lyrics. She is tend to exchange word to word, mistake grammarly or in word-choice." How encouraging words ... I need your help. : :